victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Wanko's Warehouse
Wanko's Warehouse is the 1st episode of Season 4 of Victorious.Facebook photoSeason premier on TheSlap Plot The gang hides out in a megastore in order to get a jump on a sale and avoid the long queues. [http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/victorious-wankos-warehouse/EP012366370053 Plot summary from TV Listings] Trivia *Some people thought that a deleted scene from April Fools' Blank was a scene from this episode. *André and Beck slide Robbie on his back in this episode in order to get past the lasers that are in the store. *This episode was filmed from late January to February 2012. *A scene from this episode was seen in the updated Season 3 introduction sequence, where André and Beck slide Robbie on his back. *Wanko's Warehouse is a department store, as mentioned in Sam Puckett's Fathers' Day Blog on iCarly.com, and Trina stated in the promo that Wanko's Warehouse is having a huge sale. *It might be a parody of Men's Warehouse, Macy's, or Best Buy. *They will be pulling an all nighter at Wanko's Warehouse. Jade confirms this in a video. It was rumored that they are doing this to help the owner but is confirmed though the promo that the gang is doing it to get the jump on the sale. *Dan Schneider tweeted that he'll be working on inside jokes for this episode. *The cast will dance into Wanko's Warehouse. *This episode airs on September 22, 2012 after a 3 month dry spell. The episode to air before this one was The Blonde Squad on June 30, 2012. *The promo shows that lasers have been set up in the store preventing the gang to get out of a corner but they are later seen using buckets as helmets as a way to get past the lasers. *The gang is seen sneaking into the store by hiding in containers. Goofs *Tori thinks Robbie's cellphone works but in How Trina Got In, she learns that it doesn't work. Quotes Tori: 'Your plan? '''Jade: '''Just before Wanko's closes at 9, we hide here. In store. Then after they close, we have the whole place to ourselves. We can walk around, pick out what we wanna buy, have some fun. '''Tori: '''And then, we're the firsts one here tomorrow morning when the sale starts! '''Jade: '''Yup. '''Andre: '''Wait, isnt that like breaking in? '''Beck: '''We're already in. '''Andre: '...That's some legit logic right there. '''Jade: So, you guys up for an all nighter at Wanko's? Everyone: Yeah! Robbie: Wanko's! Robbie: (Under bucket with Tori) I like where this is going! Tori: I do not! Trina: Wanko's Warehouse is having a huge sale! Tori: Yay! Staff: Hey, guys. Cat: We're not doing anything. Jade: I need bins, so this is perfect. Cat: 'Pretty! '''Cat: '(Goes to lick the laser) '''Trina:' '''Stop! What are you doing?! '''Cat: '''I wanted to lick the laser beam with my tongue. '''Tori:' Why?.You wanna know what flavor it is,don't you? Cat: (nods) Trina: '''I gotta wazz! '''Jade: '''So wazz. '''Trina: Wazz where? Jade: Just grab a bin! Trina: Oh, Trina Vega does not wazz in bins! Tori: At that movie you wazzed in a popcorn bucket. Trina: '''A bucket is not a bin! '''Beck: What's to play it now Jade? André: Freedom! Jade: '''Just get me,a sandwich! '''Cat: Kay kay Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes